newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Colour My World
'Colour My World''' is an artistic platformer by SilverStitch. It is the second entry in the "Colour My" series and is thus far the best received entry. Story Colour My Dreams puts a major emphasis on story, but is largely vague. In a city where color and emotion is outlawed, a man, who is hinted to be SilverStich, must find his way to a cafe where his love is. Along the way, he encounters a number of signs that reflect his inner doubts, such as the sacrifice that must be put into a relationship and the dangers involved. The very world around him seems to discourage him, as it prohibits human decency, and is largely barren of life. In the end though, the man is able to reach the cafe where his love is, and they embrace. In the words of the man, the woman is his world. Design Colour My World is a platformer with strong puzzle and adventure elements. The goal of the game is simply to travel through the city in order to reach the cafe. COIN, the game's composer, described it as an "interactive anime" in a response to a review. The city is entirely barren of life, save for the player. Gameplay is generally split into two parts. First, there is conventional platforming, in which the player must run and jump from platform to platform. However, there is no penalty for failing a jump. The second component resembles a point and click adventure game. In order to travel through the environment, the player must click on specific glittering objects, which will change their surroundings and open up new paths. Gameplay Just as the game is divided into platforming and point and click adventure styles of play, there are two control schemes that are simultaneously used. First, the arrow keys are used to control the man. The left and right keys control walking while the up key will make him jump. Second, the mouse is used to interact with the environment. In a more action-oriented game, this would be an awkward control scheme, since both the arrow keys and mouse are usually controlled with the right hand. However, since Colour My World has no enemies and segregates the two forms of gameplay, this is never an issue. Presentation Possibly the most notable aspect of Colour My World is the art style. The game begins in an entirely monochrome world, with black outlines on top of a mostly white screen. Details are limited, and even the main character is little more than a stick man. The world is frequently littered with signs, which give messages when the mouse hovers over them. A single jazz track made by COIN specifically for the game plays throughout. As its name suggests, the player can add colour to various parts of the game as they progress, along with producing lovehearts and other positive symbols to contrast with the dull monochrome world as it is. Reception Colour My World is thus far the most successful entry in the Colour series. As of January 2012, it has over 820,000 views, and an average review of 9.5/10. The game won the Daily Feature and Weekly Users' Choice awards, and is featured in the Flash Portal History collection. Play it here Category:Flash games Category:Art Games Category:Platformers